hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:This is a test 86
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 19:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Be careful what you delete. Why you deleted the Liberty Promotions page? Miguelalegria (talk) 18:56, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Liberty Promotions buses are not a Mattel product. They're essentially customs. This is a test 86 (talk) It is a page of information. and it is fine where it is. Miguelalegria (talk) 19:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) respect others You have very little respect for others, save drafts and Sharpen the pencil. Miguelalegria (talk) 16:15, August 17, 2015 (UTC) How so? Was my reasoning not valid in regards to that page? It constitutes original research and is primarily based on someone's opinion. It is not built upon facts. That list is an example of fancruft. See the following link. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Fancruft This is a test 86 (talk) 19:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) 2016 Mainline Hi, It seems like I want to do something that you don't want and you want to do something I don't want. I do understand that none of us know how the 2016 mainline will look like so far, but all I want to do is to 'set up' the mainline totalling 250 with 10 car segments by default and adding cars when they're confirmed like getting a new computer and setting up before adding programs and other stuff. It would be a waste of time to add the segments again when there are informations confirmed. It wouldn't be much of a difference just by making minimal changes to the segments such as breaking up the segments into 5's. I'm not trying to make you mad for constantly undoing your changes. UYScuti (talk) 20:37, August 29, 2015 (UTC) It is annoying with all of those "NA" boxes. ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stop undoing my edits Hello. I have noticed you have undone almost all of my edits on different Hot Wheels pages. Why are you doing it? ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 17:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :All the 2016's are from a specific seller on ebay. All of the 2016's do not have a watermark. This is a test 86 (talk) 18:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't watermark my eBay photos. I only watermarked my HWtreasure.com photos for my sebsite name to be on them. ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 22:43, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Which brings us to the following questions then: How are you getting 2016 US Cards early? Does that mean you are ebay seller "jenni_collectibles_and_more"? If that is so, why don't your pictures on both hwtreasure.com and ebay match? Why is it that hwtreasure.com has a mix of international cards and US cards, but your ebay page only has US cards. Your talk page says you live in Rockford, IL. Ebay store with the 2016 cards is based out of Plano, TX. Something's not adding up. This is a test 86 (talk) 23:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I have permissinon to use her photos. She said I can use them here. ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 01:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) New pages and Default sort I see you've been creating lots of new casting pages. Just a note. If you leave the { {DEFAULTSORT:Casting Name} }, when you click on categories, it will not appear in it's righful place - alphabetically. You need to put the casting name there.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Back to the Future Time Machine - Hover Mode Hey. I’m a big BTTF fan but new to the Hot Wheels wikia. I appreciate that the new Hover Mode model is a separate casting, but I figured the Back to the Future Time Machine page was just listing all different scales and castings. Is that not the case? Should all the different scales listed on that page also be split off? Thanks for helping me understand how this wikia should be structured! Tonyruscoe (talk) 21:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I would assume the different scales should be split off, since the article should be referring to only the 2011 casting. This is a test 86 (talk) 04:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Undoing Edits Made By Administrators Just a head's up, but you shouldn't be undoing edits made by Administrators. Especially after what I said about the edit I made in the first place, and that it was valid. I'm talking about the "candidate for deletion" tag on the Hot Wheels Station Wagons page. Do NOT replace the deletion notice because the page does not need to be deleted or have it's name changed, there is a place for it here on the Hot Wheels Wiki. When a deletion notice is removed by an Administrator, such as me, you shouldn't try to second guess the Administrator. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 16:19, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :For the sake of discussion, why is the page necessary? Why can't station wagon castings be just category tagged as a "station wagon"? I feel this sets a very dangerous precedent of people starting random pages for "Hot Wheels Sedans", "Hot Wheels Pickups", "Hot Wheels Convertibles", "Hot Wheels Yellow Cars", et cetera. Would not a category page be more sufficient for groups of castings like these? I feel all the pertinent information regarding station wagons can be derived by a combination of a category and individual casting pages. I'm just not understanding what the purpose is when http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Station_Wagons exists. This is a test 86 (talk) 19:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see why we need a separate page for station wagons either... ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 01:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::How old are the both of you? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 23:07, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what that has to do with station wagons, but I'm an adult. This is a test 86 (talk) 23:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's not the answer I was looking for. The reason why it's relevent is to find out if you grew up in the station wagon era or are a lot younger than that. Youngsters today don't even have a clue about what station wagons meant. I strongly think you fall into that category. And since I was 7 years old when Hot Wheels came out in 1968 AND my family had a station wagon AND Hot Wheels are little cars AND I was strongly into cars even at that young age, it's hard to explain that type of person to you if you are under 40. There is a need for pages like the station wagon page because it's about us, the fans of cars and Hot Wheels. There's a page for vans and Ferrari's, too. Why haven't I heard anything about those pages? Are you saying we don't need a page for Ferrari models? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 00:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Just because you don't like the station wagon page or want it around, I do. If you don't like it, you don't have to look at it. But, for those that do want to look at it, it exists as another database to search. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 00:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::And besides, Hot Wheels are about the cars. It's better to see the actual vehicles than to have a plain group of names such as a category page would be. I want to see the cars, not read their names. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Good point. I love Station Wagons and I see now why you want the page. I don't mind it. I just came across it on accident and thought it strange to be the only page like that. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 00:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I never said I didn't like station wagons. The '66 GTO Wagon and '71 Datsun 510 Wagon are two of my favorites. I just feel that it is better suited to be under the category page. Wouldn't you be able to merge all the info to the existing one? I just think that this sets a precedent for practically any grouping to have a page now. This is a test 86 (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::And what's wrong with any grouping? Pages are what wikis are all about. The more potential information we can have is only better. I note that you still didn't include your age. I'm 54 years old and am a first-generation Hot Wheels fan. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I think you know my age...or you wouldn't have put it on my talk page. (I am 19) ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 01:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) New in Mainline & New Models Sorry, I didn't know that "New in Mainline" is different than "New Models..." ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 21:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) '10 Shelby Hi...apparently we don't understand each other. I added the 2016 version to the correct page and you came in and marked it for deletion saying it was the same as another Shelby. I moved the 2016 model over to that page and added a redirect to the page you marked for deletion. You then came and said it is not the same casting? I'm confused. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 16:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ok...let's clear some things up. ::1. There are two different castings, the '10 Ford Shelby GT500 which was released in the 2010 New Models and the '10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake which was released in the 2011 New Models. They are different. ::2. There is no '10 Ford Shelby GT500 or '10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake in the 2016 lineup based on current information. ::3. You added both 2015 releases of the '10 Ford Shelby GT500 to the '10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake page. I deleted them because that is not the right casting. ::4. The '10 Ford Shelby GT500 page already has the first 2015 release listed, the white K&N model. The Zamac listing hasn't been added yet. ::5. I marked Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake for deletion because the actual name is '10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake. It has never been released without the "'10" in its name. This is a test 86 (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok. I get it. I will look at a picture of the model and look at the name and search for it here...sometimes I will check the 2016 casting page to be sure I have the correct casting. I have no idea how this got all messed up. Sorry for any inconvenience. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 01:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Montezooma Is Licensed Vehicle Greetings and Hi yes Montezooma was licensed vehicle because open roof version of 70 Monte carlo, so montezooma is Licensed vehicle made By GM, And Riley & Scott Mk III Was my mistake I should put into Shadow MkIIA, Thanks for reminding me. (User Talk: arrow1) . :Shadow MK IIa is also a licensed vehicle. http://www.ultimatecarpage.com/car/4961/Shadow-Mk-II-Chevrolet.html This is a test 86 (talk) 13:45, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :is also appears in Hot Wheels Video Games in Beat That, you still wrong, Shadow MkIIA Is still Unlicensed. Please more consider That haven't you play hot wheels Games? event shadow MKIIA Is Real But Still Unlicensed Vehicle. now is up to you. I Tired and i think you need playing hot wheels video games for more clear. Thanks and Good Night. : Arrow1 (Talk) 20:50, October 4, 2015 (ITC). :See this pic I added. It is the back side of the 1999 First Editions release of the Shadow MK IIa. In the lower left corner it says, "Product under license from S-MARQ Services." It can't be any clearer than that. Just because it's in one of your video games, it doesn't mean it's unlicensed. This is a test 86 (talk) 14:06, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :I Says is Up to You, Good night and Thanks for Considering me. But Yes I saw way 2 Fast is Licensed vehicle now one more Think I Hate Licensed vehicle. Boring To See That. Arrow1 (Talk) 21:10, October 4, 2015 (ITC). : ShadowmkII.jpg